Valkyrie
The Valkyries are a powerful race of Demi-Goddesses, who scout battlefields for honorable powerful soldiers and then take their souls to their home Valhalla, where they are brought back to life and train for the Final World Battle. They are forces of good tasked with preparing warriors to fight on the side of good when the final battle between good and evil comes. History Holding Leo Hostage Some time after coming to the past, Chris Perry makes a deal with the Valkyries to hold Leo Wyatt hostage for him. After Chris sends him to Valhalla, the Valkyries trap him in an arena and use him as a gladiator to test their warriors. When they learn that Leo is missing, Phoebe and Paige are able to track him. Chris then provides them with Valkyrie Pendants by killing three Valkyries, including one named Leysa. The sisters then travel to Valhalla and manage to free Leo. However, when Piper is confronted with him, her feelings and memories return. She lashes out at him and decides to remain on the island. Retrieving Their Warriors When the two sisters and Leo escape the island, three warriors follow them. Believing the Final World Battle had begun, they start attacking mortals. Meanwhile, the Valkyries discuss what to do with Piper. Mist senses she was a Valkyrie, but that it is not pure. Freyja decides to accept her regardless. When the Valkyries learn their warriors are killing mortals, they realize they have to stop them. Piper offers to help, as she is from the city. Once inside San Francisco, they track the warriors to a crime scene. They are then bothered by a group of bikers and they knock them out. Piper then comes up with the idea to blend in by dressing as bikers. The Valkyries confront the warriors, but they are too confused to believe them. The two groups then fight until Phoebe and Paige arrive. They try to cast a spell on Piper, but it fails and Piper leaves with the Valkyries and the warriors after finally convincing them. Piper Leaving The two sisters later follow Piper back to Valhalla and cast another spell on her. This time it works and Piper comes to her senses. The Valkyries want to attack Phoebe and Paige, but Piper stops them. She then tells Freyja it is time to go home and assures her their secret is safe. Fighting Zankou A few Valkyries were recruited to help the Charmed Ones battle Zankou and his demonic forces after he steals the Book of Shadows and takes over the manor.As seen in "Something Wicca This Way Goes...?" Book of Shadows Valkyries A powerful race of demigoddesses who scout the battle grounds for dying Warriors then take their souls to Valhalla where they prepare them for the final World Battle. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind alone. *'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects from one location to another. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength beyond what is humanly possible. *'Agility:' The ability to possess speed and agility beyond what is humanly possible. All Valkyries are skilled and trained warriors. *'Soul Absorption:' The ability to absorb and contain the souls of the deceased. *'Corporealization:' The ability to corporealize/solidify the souls they collected. ;Other Powers *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of magical beings, mosty notably their warriors. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Through their Pendants *'Portal Creation:' The ability to open portals to other locations. Known Valkyries 6x1Freyja.JPG|Freyja 6x1Mist.JPG|Mist 6x1Kara.JPG|Kára 6x1Leysa.JPG|Leysa 6x01ValkyrieTrainer.png|Valkyrie Trainer Notes and Trivia * The entry in the Book of Shadows was changed shortly before filming. The pendant drawing, originally, wasn't fully colored green. The original page (see here) was still used however, and was published in the sticker collection and Charmed Magazine. *It was mentioned in "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2" that other beings, such as witches, can convert and become Valkyries permanently, though they retain some of their original powers if their instincts are strong enough. Gallery Screencaps 6x01-35.png 6x01-42.png 6x01-44.png 6x01-52.png 6x02-7.png 6x02-13.png 6x02P9.png MistFreyjaKara.jpg Vallhalla.jpg GirlsValkyries.jpg Leyza.jpg HotValkyries.jpg Behind the Scenes prop68.jpg prop69.jpg prop70.jpg prop71.jpg prop72.jpg Appearances Valkyries have appeared in a total of 3 episodes throughout the course of the series. References Category:Magical beings Category:Mythological Characters Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Valkyries Category:Magical Transformations Category:Paige's Magical Transformations Category:Piper's Magical Transformations Category:Phoebe's Magical Transformations